Remember me This Way
by The Marauders Minus Two
Summary: A few nights before his death, James sits down to write a letter to his three closest friends.


Remember Me This Way

**Remember Me This Way  
****Jordan Hill**

Dear Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot,

I know what's going to happen to me. I'm going to die.But don't feel bad, I don't.Thanks to you, my friends, the life I had lived, short as it has been, was filled with good times and bad, all of which I shared with you. **__**

**_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down_**

No matter what happened, or how much trouble we got into, you were always by my side. We were always together. We will always be together.You guys would have died for me, and many times almost did. I would have done the same. You don't find many friends like that.I am blessed to have three. 

**_  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time we fall_**

You know, if I could have changed anything about my life,I wouldn't. Youare the best things that ever happened to me. You were always there for me, whenever Lily and I fought, or when my parents died. Your friendship never wavered. 

**_  
You're the best friend that I've found_**

Marauders forever. That was our motto. Remember? Moony made it up in our second year, together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never at heart. **_  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never go away  
Your heart will stay_**

I know we can't have the futures we planned.Those four houses, all side by side, watching our children growing up together, going to Hogwarts, teaching them all weknow, growing oldtogether with our families.Now it all just seems like a dream. 

But maybe what they say is right. Though a friend may leave forever, they take a part of you with them. I'll always hold you guys close, even in death. You'll always be in my heart.

**_ _**

**_  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_**

I hope everything goes like you planned. I hope you stay friends, even after I'm gone. never give up your goals, never give upour dreams.Don't waste your time remembering the bad stuff. When you look back on our days together, smile, don't cry. And be there for each other. 

**_  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_**

Always be there for each other. Don't forget and stay strong.If you start to feel like you can't take it,just think back and remember that we are brothers. **_  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me_**

Sirius, please. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself.You are my brother, and you and I both know, it's not your fault. You've brought me so much joy and laughter, I can hardly think of causing you pain. So please Padfoot, don't even think it. 

**_  
No matter where I go  
I know that you will be there_**

Take care of Harry for me. Make sure he knows who his parents are. Tell him all about us and our adventures. Keep him safe and tell him we love him and will always be watching over him and you.Tell him we are with you, always.

Give my love to Mari and Cassi, I'm sorry I can't see Cassi grow up and be just as bad as her father. But I'm sure she and Harry will be wonderful Marauders. Tell your sister, she's great and I will miss her. 

**_  
Forever more a part of me  
you're everywhere  
I'll always care_**

You will always be a part of me, more than you can ever know. We've done so much together, so much for each other.It's hard to imagine I'll never see you again. I don't want to believe it, but I have to. And so do you. 

Keep Remus and Peter laughing. Make sure Remus doesn't kill himself, and keep Peter out of trouble. He is our secret keeper after all.Remember all the times we've shared,torturing Snape, pitch Black,full moon, and millions of others. Stay strong, always laugh, and never give up. 

**_  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true_**

Remus, I hope life is everything you wanted it to be. I'm just sorry I can't be there to see you get married or have kids, though I'm sure you'd be a great dad. 

Don't get too down, remember how to laugh. Whenever you feel alone on the full moon, remember that good old Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs will always be there with you. 

**_  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_**

Take care of Padfoot. He'll probably take this the hardest. Don't let him blame himself.Remember it's not any of your faults.This was bound to happen. Once upon a time couldn't last forever. 

Don't let anyone get to you, with werewolf stuff. Remember, you are the most kind and gentle person I know. Remember who you are, not what you are.That's what matters. 

**_  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday_**

Just keep moving on. Don't dwell on the past. Don't let Sirius do it either.Look to the future. Look to Addi.I hope you two have a wonderful life together. 

**_  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_**

Never forget anything. Remember it all. Don't hide from the memories, to don't to run away. Just live for the moment, day by day, breath by breath. Live. 

**_  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder  
watching you_**

Stay strong, Peter.Don't let anyone else tell you what to do, or bully you. Be yourself, that lovable little rat we know so well.I'll still be there when you need me, still be your strength when you're weak. 

**_  
I'll be standing by your side  
and all you do_**

I hope you find someone, settle down, have a family.She's out there, don't give up.Just ask Sirius for some advice if Mari will let him. 

Whenever you feel like you can't face something, I'll be there. I'll be your strength, your back up. 

**_  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe_**

Never give up on me. I'll never give up on you. Whenever you need me,I'll be there. I promise. 

**_  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_**

Well this it is.This is the last time I will ever speak to you. You know, contrary to popular belief, I do get scared. In fact, right now I am terrified. Not only for myself, but for Lily and Harry too. Maybe if I hadn't been so foolish, none of this would have happened.I wouldn't have to say goodbye. 

**_  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday_**

Remember all the times we had, bad and good. Remember all we did for each other. Stay friends, until the end.Never give up on each other. Stay strong and be there when one of you needs each other. Be there for Moony on the full moon and for Sirius on Christmas. You guys are my brothers. Nothing can ever change that. I don't want to say goodbye. It's so final. 

But I'm not really, am I? Friends never say goodbye. So I guess it's more like so long. 

I'll see you guys again some day.

**_  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_**

Your dearest deer,

James (Prongs) Potter

**_  
  
This Way..._**__


End file.
